Odc5pws2
Odcinek 5= 4:40 pou juz sie obudził poszedł ,spać o 17 jak za starych dobrych czasów i się obudził przed piątą pou robi rozmkinę czemu zdjeli ten zakaz przecie było dobrze ale mnic paczy i bierze płatki ale nie mdzisiaj ;ou mówi że nie zje płatków na śniadanie to bierze zupę amino i sobie ja robi tylko że dodaje cytryny szkolniaków trochę i miesza wszystko i ok po 15 minutach gotowe i jest akurat 5 rano włączmay TV i leci miejski rap jacka starej chaty pou się nawet podob a i po rapie są wiadomości ok co tam nowego na świecie nic takiego panstwo [pou złabe wait co ale pou spróbował zupy swojej i mówi arcydzieło i dzwoni od razu do studia kulinarii spamo tv i mówi żeby pokazali jego zupę ale oni mówią wex spadaj i koniec rozmowy lel 5:25 pou nie ma co robić ok to szykuje się na wycieczkę dobra mleko truskawkowe ze szkolniaków - jest chipsy twistos XXL paka - jest zeszyt jest poumiga jest i wszystko inne prekąski picia są ok to pou wchodzi an pcta i gra w shakesy ma już 452 level i jest w jednej z lepszych gildii ok pou wchodzi na spamo nic ciekawego czyta wiadomosci i przeglada se neta 5:40 pou tak się nudzi i nie może siue doczekać wycieczki że aż już wychodzi ok jest jeszcze ciemno śniegu juz mniej troche jest 24 luty ok widzi swoje jeziorko jest zielone troche i coś dziwnie dymi obok niego ta głowa pomika pou co treoche tej farby się rozpuściło wot jak ale nic pou znajduje jakiś kamień wrzuca do jeziorka i nagle leci dym i coś bulgocze ojojoj pou mówi dziwne to ale ok pou łapie autobus i jedzie do szkoły 6:20 pou tak późno w szkole bo były korki i ok jest w szkole woźni sprzątają już i gud pou sie zakrada i idzie do piwnicy ma plecak ogromny w luj ale jest w piwnicy ale wait świtło sie tu świeci? dziwne nigdy sie nei świeciło ale ok idzie winda... działa? sklepik się a w jednej sali jest jakaś nauczycielka... ale nic pou boi się i schodzi jesczze niżej dobra tam też sie swieci? lel okej pou widzi swoje listki dobra widzi kilku woźnych ale ajkoś ucieka przed nimi i schodzi JESZCZE niżej dobra to chyba oststnie p[iętro i jest wszystko się świeci sale sala gimnastyczna? i kurna koeljne zejście na dół z napisem W BUDOWIE ale pou idzie już na górę bo boi sie tu siedzieć 7:55 jest w końcu zbiórka pou zadowolony 1,5 godz czekał na kolegów i pani liczy jest 18 jest 18 dobra idziemy do autobusu wszyscy zajmują przy oknie wow akurat dobra jedziemy! przechodzi jakiś typ i rozdaje naleśniki ok pu zajada iw pyszne jak nie wiem ale ok pou wyjmuje termos ze swoją zupą którą spakował w oststniej chwili i je ją mniam kurde zarąbista krzyczy pou i nowi sie dziwią a pou siedzi z jednym nowym nazywa się minox ok poznają się minox mieszka w centropolis wow pou się zachwyca to 3 najwieksze miasto w państwie pou i co dalej minox mówi że meiszka na 52 piętrze i ma lunetę przez ktorą obserwuje stolicę spamo pou się zachwyca i jada dalej 8:30 jesteśmy już 1/4 drogi za nami ok pou wyjmuje poumigę i ustawia ją sobei jakoś minox się zaciekawia wait co to za stary grat pou mówi jak smiesz o tym gadać że to stary grat to poumiga najlepszy komputer świata minox sie śmieje i pou mu pomkazuje dotykowy ekran internet 3 gry zainstalowane i 4 wziął ze sobą i jeszcze czat głosowy MyK minox zwraca honor i chce wejść na internet sprawdzić czy youtube działa ok pou wchodzi wpisuje najlepsze sety i gildie w shakes and fidget - 537 i wlacza lets play jakiegos typa i pou podłącza słuchawaki minox się pyta wait jak ty włączyłeś tu słuchawki? normalnie starszak mi w święta zrobił dziurkę w monitorze i mam wejście minijack i mogę słuchać o w porzo i ogladaja shakesy pou sie chwali swoimi wynikami minox mówi że on gra w electronichunters pou mówi że nie zna ok 9:15 pou skończył oglądać już 2 odcin ki obejrzał i bierze mleko ze szkolniaków i wyopija mniam delicje a nagle słyszy jakieś krzyki to siostra patyczaka i jekieś kolejne dziewczyny nagle pou sie zastanawia jak ona ma na imię lel ale nic pou włącza na amidze dangerous davea minox pyta się jak on to zrobił bo na amigę tego nie było a pou mówi jest coś takiego jak DOSbox abr mi pokazał i zainstalował i mam gierę już byłem na 8 poziomie ale dalej nie mogłem przejść wow mówi minox i sobie grają prze kolejną czesc drogi a nauczycielka rozdziela dziewczyny od siebie 10:20 pou juz się nudzi w luj pogral w każdą grę na poumidze nawet na shakesy wszedł i nei ma co robić pani mówi że za 10 minut będziemy okej to pou przegląda poumigę i znalazł jakiś plik sys.del.32 kklika go i włącza jakies dziwne niebieskie okno czekaj czemu nei ma myszki? minox patrzy i ostrzega pou że sobie komputer usunie i mu naprawia i jest gud oi pou sie super cieszy i wypija resztke mleka szkolniakowego ok juz dojechaliśmy wysiadamy 10:35=